


Human Soul

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from 'Canine Heart...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

I can feel him transform in my arms, and wait for the inevitable. He must have just noticed. I wonder if he'll believe me if I tell him it's just a residue of animal instincts. 

There. He's human again. Anytime now, he'll pull off me, demand explanations. 

Oh, but he feels so good, slim but well-muscled body sharply outlined underneath his thin robe. I can't help myself, I close my eyes, moan, press myself against him. I know he'll probably be angry, but at least my explanation isn't a lie. I **am** influence by the wolf, still. It's my impulse, but I'd never act on it if I were fully recovered from the transformation. 

I feel soft hands on my shoulders, my neck, even softer lips on my own, and catch my breath, unbelieving. Surely, it could only be pity, what he was doing? Or perhaps it was a residue of his less-logical and less-intellectual canine thoughts? 

"It's okay," he whispers into my ear, a finger gently stroking my cheek. Only then do I notice I have been crying. 

"I'm so sorry, Sirius, so sorry... I never meant for you to know." 

"It's okay... I feel the same way." And his lips touch mine once again, so very gently, as if afraid, so hesitant. 

Fearing rejection? Never... I must be imagining this. My Sirius, whom I have loved for so long, Sirius, whom my wolf self has recognised as his soulmate. Sirius, who never condemned me for what I am. Here, with me, holding me, kissing me as lovers do. 

I can feel his own arousal now through the thin cloth, hungrily thrust my hips up into his. My whole body aches, but I don't care, for to be with him... Trembling, my hands move to disrobe him, still afraid he will push me back, reject me, but I cannot stop myself... 

He rolls over onto his side, careful not to cause too much friction on my wounds, I can tell. I wouldn't have minded, but I love him for being so gentle, so caring, so considerate. We are facing each other now, naked, and even without fur, he brings warmth onto me. 

I am still holding him in tight embrace, his hands meet behind my neck, his tongue now hesitantly dancing around my own, playing, not quite daring to take this further, shy, while our hips sensuously rub against each other, slowly. 

A rustling of the blanket, and a warm hand suddenly grasps at my arousal, moving at first hesitantly, then firmer, while his hips thrust into my thigh harder now. A low moan can be heard, I'm not sure if it's from me or him... my left arm moves lower, to the small of his back, pressing him tighter to me body as I thrust to meet him, while my right arm snakes upwards to encircle his neck. As our lips meet again, as our tongues continue their dance, no fear of rejection is left, our kisses are still gentle but no longer hesitant. 

Soon, so soon it is over, and we have so little time before he has to go, least he is caught here with me. But from the look in his eyes, the warmth that seems to come right from his soul, I take it we will never deny again what we both now know we feel. 

And the morning reveals, a new day.

THE END


End file.
